o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Skrull
Skrulls are green humanoids that range in height from four feet to seven feet tall. They have pointed ears and a ruffled or lined chin. Their hair is typically black. The most unique ability of the Skrull race is their ability to shapeshift. The Skrulls began as a relatively peaceful race, cooperating with other sentient life they encountered and encouraging trade. This ended when they encountered the Kree, a relatively young race in the galaxy. Upon encountering the Kree, the Skrull ambassadors were killed almost immediately, and had their ship and technology stolen. At the time, the Skrulls had not yet mastered hyperspace technology, so it took decades before they could respond to the attack, and by then, the Kree had already replicated and mastered the technology. This was the start of the seemingly eternal Skrull-Kree War. While there have been occasional lulls in conflict, the two races have not considered peace in close to five centuries. The constant war has turned the Skrull into a much more warlike race, determined to create new technology to defeat the Kree once and for all - this has created the biological weapons of the Super Skrulls and the WarSkrulls. Skrulls have used their abilities to put agents in many factions on many different worlds. They see this as a precaution should they be forced into another war. While currently not a voting member due to the Skrull refusal to even consider peace talks with the Kree, the Skrull are technically a part of the United Galactic Alliance. The Skrull have also been known to have dealings with the Black Horde and the New Space Conglomerate. Special *+1 Dexterity, +1 Charisma, +1 Intelligence *'Shapeshifting': Skrull are able to change their appearance to match any humanoid. *'Kree Hatred': Character gains +2 to all attack bonuses made against the Kree. Racial Feats My Body, My Weapon: The character may use their shapeshifting ability to form natural weapons. These can not be detached from the body without significant physical harm. '' Requires Wisdom 14. ''' '' '''Mental Shielding: Your character has been trained to shield themselves against psionic intrusion into their minds. Character gains +4 vs Mind-Affecting abilities. Requires Wisdom 14 and Character Level 2.' '' '''Enhanced Shapeshifting': The character may now take the form of non-humanoid things, given that they are around the same mass as the character. Requires Character Level 3 and the My Body, My Weapon feat. ' '' '''Skrull Scientist: Your character is a gifted in the Skrull study of biotechnology. Character gains +6 to cloning checks. This increases to +10 when using a Skrull as a base. ''Requires Character Level 3 and Intelligence 16. '' Super Skrull Engineering: Your character has been chosen to be transformed into a Super Skrull. The character can choose one of the following: *'Elasticity': Character is able to stretch any part of their body up to 20x their length. Also gains damage reduction 5/- and damage resistance (electricity) 8. Character no longer takes falling damage. *'Invisibility': Character can become invisible at will. *'Psionic Abilities': Character (as a psion) can use telekinesis and create shields of telekinetic force (Can take 30 points of damage before breaking. Requires concentration). *'Pyrokinesis': Character (as a psion) is able to create and manipulate flames. They may also use this ability to achieve flight (120ft/round). *'Stoneskin': Character's skin becomes hard and stone like. Character gains +5 to AC and gains SN Strength 1 and SN Constitution 1. '''''This feat can only be taken once. Requires character level 4, DM's discretion and must be role-played. Can not have War Skrull Engineering feat. War Skrull Engineering: Your character gains the ability of another Meta in the universe, depending on the needs of the Skrull military (DM's choice). The character also gains +10 to disguise checks when in that Meta's form. This feat can only be taken once. Requires character level 4, DM's discretion and must be role-played. Can not have Super Skrull Engineering feat. Enhanced Super Skrul'''l: Your character gains another power from the Super Skrull Engineering list. ''Requires character level 7 and DM's discretion. This feat may be taken multiple times. '' '''Enhanced War Skrull: Your character gains the ability of another Meta in the universe (DM's choice), and +10 to disguise checks when in that Meta's form. ''Requires character level 7 and DM's discretion. This feat may be taken multiple times. '' Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Black Horde Category:New Space Conglomerate